degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160607144715
1054354354353th reasons that Matlingsworth is better than Zaya: Miles at his worst was still exorbitantly better than Zig's best and yet Maya STILL would never have put up with the bullshit she does with Zig from him. She knew to put her foot down and didn't let Miles walk all over her. Some people like to romanticize Maya's lack of back bone when it comes to Zig and twist it to mean that she just loves him so much that she can't stay angry at him, and part of that may be true, but inherently, that's ingrained in deep-seated abandonment issues that ZIG HIMSELF in a way planted there when he triggered her first love to suicide, abandoned her the moment she moved on with another boy, and now has yet again reinforced by cheating on her. What kind of love is it when you continually are made to put the other first at YOUR OWN expense to make it work? When you can't even love that person AND yourself at once? The relationship will never be proportionately mutual because Zig will never love Maya the way that Maya is capable of love. He will ALWAYS put himself first and her second. His "love" for her, which is more akin to a selfish and unhealthy obsession than an actual foundation of respect and affection will never surmount to the unconditional 'love', that which is more resemblant of an unhealthy codependency rooted in fear of loss and abandonment, that Maya shows him. Let's be real here; if Maya cheated on ZIG, he would be singing an entirely different tune about the rules of infidelity. He made her life HELL when she so much as rejected him for another male. Multiply that by HUNDREDS if you want the full effect of how he'd react had Maya been unfaithful. Ugh, I'm fuming just thinking about how hypocritical this pompous little puke is. Okay, breathe, Dani. Back to your point: Zig will NEVER love Maya the way that Maya deserves to be loved, and especially never the way that Miles loved her as he is the one who shattered her sense of worth in the first place time and time again whereas Miles continually reminded her of it. It is him who continually perpetuates the vicious cycle of self-hatred, self-doubt, and insecurity whereas Miles repeatedly stepped outside of his comfort zone to show her that she was worth being loved; that he needed her so desperately, but all at once, prioritized her happiness over those needs. That she could be HAPPY and in love all at once. It was Miles who respected her wishes and listened to her feelings. It was Miles, a person inherently self-preserving and self-serving, who LOVED her to the greatest magnitude that a person can love another person. No, Miles was not perfect in the relationship nor is he perfect outside of it, but he at least acknowledges and owns up to his faults. Zig is a pathological narcissist who can't ever admit when he's wrong until he's forced to and only then will do so if it holds promise of reward. Everything he does is for his own selfish benefit. Everything Miles does is to the benefit of his growth as he attempts to be a better person, and a better person he was with Maya. Point blank: Deep down, Miles is a good person. Zig is not.